Things change
by yuuki24688
Summary: Constantly hurt by Edward's emotional problems, Bella never gave up on him. She hoped that he would notice her as something more of a friend but one day, it was too much for her. She decides to face rejection once and for all but Edward has other plans as things just do change. One-shot, All humans.


**I couldn't really focus on anything…. I just decided to write this because my mind is really blank for my other stories whereas it was whirling like a tornado for this one (exaggeration much) moving on to the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

"Please stop torturing me anymore." Bella begged as she clutched tightly onto her blouse; her tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

She was tired of this drama – she couldn't take facing Edward any longer if he kept dragging on. He could be kind and nice at times but cold and cruel on the other side. It tore her inside to feel wanted and isolated at the same time as the pages wrote on; she couldn't decipher his feelings any longer.

He was too unpredictable for her to comprehend, it made her feel raw and vulnerable as he saw through almost everything but he couldn't seem to get what her heart was trying to tell him. He could think that she was beautiful and smart but he could insult her at will like saying she was a clumsy lovesick fool.

She knew that he was oblivious to others after the death of his parents Sir Edward Masen Senior and Elizabeth Masen as it struck a chord in him that made him blunt and his good looks couldn't cover every fault he had.

She tried to help him but he refused, just thinking her as a pest for him to waste his time off.

"Please… Please just reject me." The brunette sobbed, covering her mouth with her hand to hide the wails that threatened to predominate her. She bent her head lower and waiting for the harsh rejection to be dealt onto her so she could finally heal – heal the wound in her heart that would still leave a scar.

Edward stood in silence in front of the crying girl wanting so badly to comfort her. He couldn't bring himself to do that, he had lost too much; he knew he would lose who he loved to something that he would never predicted.

Isabella Swan did intrigue him; she never went away after so many attempts of him trying to brush her off. She didn't know how she was affecting him – she had seemly melted the ice that wrapped his heart after so many days of sadness of what he had lost.

She gave him hope he never thought he could ever gain, the joy he had long felt, made him feel like his soul wouldn't be condemned to hell once he died. She was his lifeline – she was the motivation that kept him going.

He swear to love her for eternity but the inner demons that tortured him told him love would never be for him as the word 'forever' would severed by the sharp knife of a short life. Anyone close to him would suffer such fate, he knew it pretty darn well but he didn't seem to know what compelled her to go against such a terrifying thing such as himself when she had been put through countless of trouble because of him and was saved miraculously half the time.

"I can neither reject nor accept you statement."The bronze- haired boy said quietly, which only made Bella gasp slightly before trying even harder to muffle her wails that were breaking through. She wished to stop the tears that flowed down her cheeks as it showed him her weakness and it was a horrid thing to do in front of him.

She remember the first time she came to him running, he insulted her on being weak and stupid – just a girl who didn't know how to solve her own problems and looks for a guy to lean on and help her with it.

The subsequent things he did to hurt her slowly made the small cut wider and some seemed like he was stabbing her constantly or holding a knife near to her neck that was suffocating for if she even dared to make a breath; it would cut her and she would bleed.

Gathering every last wit that was scattered in her, she spoke in a solemn voice that hid almost every feeling she was feeling right now. "You're really mean. You cower in the shadows because you are afraid to try; you condemn yourself like you are the lowest person on Earth when any one with common sense would have said you were not. You couldn't let go of your devastating past that haunts you and slowly tears you apart – you refuse to forget when it was the best choice in life you could ever make."

Edward stood there, stunned by her long speech that made complete and utter sense can subconsciously, he grabbed her wrist, not allowing her to go.

He really treasured her presence for he knew she was different. When his dark side made everyone fear him and in his darkest days, she never left but continued to be his grasp on reality that he was alive, though he loathed the fact most of the time. He thought leaving would make her more sociable with others as she was rather well liked the truth is it tore her to be apart from him.

They had a bond that could never have been broken from the very start – nothing could break it even if they tried. Somehow, fates always intertwined and make them fall back together like two logger heads.

"Don't go, please…." He pleaded his smoldering green eyes that held more emotion that it ever held before other than a blank stare or an angry one. She was dazzled, her legs refusing to move as per command. She couldn't avoid him – he was too much of his life.

"You were the one who constantly insulted me, trying to make me leave. I'm doing as your command sir and now you want the opposite? What are you to me to make me stay?" Bella challenged coldly, meeting his gaze evenly as she didn't try to get out of his grip. It felt nice to be in contact with him.

"I'm your friend." His musical voice broke out, the only sentence that would only ever come to his mind, He felt less intelligent suddenly, his snide remarks slipping away from him slowly. He never stood a chance against the headstrong woman; not after everything she knew. She saw through his cover and he had no intention to hide anymore.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I owe you enough as a friend to stay." She hissed, glowering at him, making no thought to move just yet. She wished he would make an excuse for her to stay; she really didn't want to leave his side.

"But I aspire to be more." Murmured Edward as he stepped forward and yanked her hand (gently of course, he would never try to hurt her physically), pulling her into a sweet embrace.

The brown-eyed girl didn't know how to respond to such a thing that she had barely experienced with any guy as her arms fell limply on her sides and her eyes wide open and staring into space; trying to digest what was possibly going on.

Was Edward Anthony Masen _hugging_ her?

Unbelievably, it seemed to have wiped all the traces of her being sad in his warm embrace that seemed to enveloped her and made her feel loved after being neglected by her mother who was too busy playing lovey-dovey with her new husband and Charlie who was too engrossed in his police to work to give a care in the world on how his daughter was coping.

They didn't know how long they stood there just hugging when they finally broke apart with Bella looking slightly flustered as Edward was shifting awkwardly around with was rather uncommon for his calm demeanor that he put on.

As if it was telepathy, they knew that both of them were meant to be and slowly, they inched closer together as they continued to walk back to their respective apartments that were of going the same direction with their fingers intertwined together like how destiny had made them.

They were two halves of a whole, one without the other they would die and they have no intention to change that. They both healed from the wounds that they had sustained and started all over again, only remembering the bliss they had and none of the sorrow they shared.

Like the old saying goes, write the bad memories on the sand so that it would be washed away by the waves of the sea and good ones on big rocks such that it would be embedded on it forever and shine through their dark days.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, feel free to leave me a review! Also if you liked it immensely and want me to write another, just tell me and I'll try my best fulfill what you want! After all, we aim to please readers ;) Hope to see you again :D**


End file.
